It Started With A Card Game
by Patty Loves Giraffes
Summary: Mako and Korra play a simple game of Speed, but what happens of it goes from beyond that. Pairing: MAKORRA!


**I do not own the Legend of Korra…period.**

**XxXxX**

"Hey, Mako, do you want to play 'Speed' with me?" Korra asked for the tenth time today. Mako looked at her with dead eyes; he then turned back to the newspaper he was reading.

"No" he told her, his amber eyes staring at the paper. Korra frowned and then sat down next to him at the table. She tapped her fingers on the table, waiting for Mako to change his mind. When he didn't, Korra began to sigh rather heavily and look at him.

"I'm so bored!" She told him, Mako looked at her and then looked back at the paper that he has read a million of times.

"Good for you." He told her. She pouted and looked at him.

"Jerk" she told him. Mako rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Go play with Bolin, now, if you need me, I'll be in my room, and that doesn't mean to annoy me to play a stupid card game with you, got that, Korra?" He told her. Korra scowled and stood up.

"Come on, please, it'll be fun!" She told him.

"You already know my answer, now leave me alone." Mako told her as he walked to his room.

"Fine, I'll just play with Asami, or Ikki, or Bolin, they'll surely play 'Speed' with me!" Korra told him.

"Have fun!" Mako said over his shoulder. Korra stomped her foot and walked to hunt someone down.

**Later**

"Ugh, Naga, there isn't anyone to play with, they are either busy or sick or training, how rude! You know what, Naga; maybe you can play 'Speed' with me!" Korra told her. Naga looked at her funny, and then Korra sighed. "I know, Naga, it's just there is no one to play with! I mean it is just a card game!" Korra then stood up and looked at Naga. "Come on, Naga, we have to make Mako play a game of 'Speed' with me before I lose my mind." Korra told her polar-bear dog. Naga then nodded and trotted alongside of Korra.

Korra and Naga walked to the boy dormitory, determined to make Mako play. Korra was determined to make the fire bender play just one game. She walked some more, shuffling the cards that Pema had given her since she begged so much.

Stopping in front of his door, Korra looked at the polar-bear dog and nodded to her. She then knocked on the door, feeling confident.

"Go away, Korra!" Mako yelled. Korra frowned, her confidence leaving, but then quickly building back up.

"Come on, Mako, just one game, would it hurt you that much?" She asked through the door.

"Yes, now go away!" Mako yelled. But, being Korra she did not go away, instead she stayed right where she was.

"I'm not leaving and won't stop bugging you until you say yes!" She said stubbornly. She then heard Mako footsteps come to the door and then she heard the door opening.

"Okay, fine, you win; I'll play one game of 'Speed with you!" He told her. Korra smiled at her victory and walked in.

"Okay the order is Ace, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, Jack, Queen, and King. You can go backwards and forwards." She told him.

"And what is the object of this game?" He asked her. Korra smiled and looked at him.

"To have zero cards at the end, and then when you have none left you call out 'Speed'" she told him. Mako nodded.

"Oh, and you also can only have five cards at a time" she told him. He nodded again and sat down on the floor.

"Okay, deal me in" he told her. She smiled and sat down as well. She put down two cards on the floor, and then she put down seven others beside both of them. Then she began to deal out eighteen cards for them.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Dealing out the cards" she told him, still dealing the cards out.

"But there are eighteen, you said only five." He told her. She looked at him and shook her head.

"Mako, after you get your five cards out of the way, you have to get out another five cards and continue to play until your eighteen is all gone!" She told him.

"Well, you should have told me that!" He yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry for not telling you!" She yelled back.

"Let's just get this over with" Mako told her.

"Fine, here are your eighteen cards, now count out five!" She told him. "Now, there has to be a bet somewhere" she told him.

"Like what?" Mako asked her.

"I got it! The loser has to clean up after the sky bison and Naga!" She told him. Mako thought this through very carefully and then smiled.

"Deal" he told her. They shook hands and they began to play. The battle was intense. Both of them did not want to clean after the sky bison or Naga, so they battled with all they got.

"Speed" Korra announced, placing down her ace on top of a king. Mako looked down at it and shook his head.

"You can't do that!" He told her.

"Yes I can, Mako!"

"No, you can't, Korra!"

"Yeah I can!"

No you can't!"

"Yeah I can!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN"T!"

"YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE I WON, AND NOW YOU HAVE TO CLEAN UP AFTER THE SKY BISON AND NAGA!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" They both look at each other; their faces red with anger and then Mako crushes his lips with Korra's.

Korra was rather surprised by this, but then she melted into the kiss, and played with his hair.

"Hey, bro, I heard yelling and the door was left opened and- what is going on in here?" Bolin asked in the door frame.

"Hey, guys, what's going on…?" Asami said, coming up from behind Bolin. Korra and Mako then broke apart and put some space in between them.

"N-nothing, nothing at all" Korra told them, her face bright red.

"Y-yeah, what Korra said" Mako told them.

"Okay then, let's go, Asami, it looks like the love birds need a little privacy" Bolin told her, walking away.

"Yeah, okay" Asami agreed following Bolin. Mako and Korra sighed and then looked at each other.

"One more round, Mako?" Korra asked.

"One more round" Mako answered.

**XxXxXxX**

"Did you get all of that on tape, Ikki?" Jinora asked her sister.

"Yeah, and this time I know we won't get caught!" Ikki said. They were hiding in the frame of the door that was once again forgotten to be closed.

"Good!" Jinora praised watching Korra and Mako kiss.

"EWWW, MAKO AND KORRA ARE KISSING!" Meelo said loudly for Korra and Mako to hear. Korra and Mako ended their kiss and looked at the door to see Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo standing there.

"MEELO, JINORA, IKKI!" Korra yelled. The kids panicked as Korra came at them.

"Korra, come on!" Mako told her. Korra stopped chasing the kids and went over to Mako.

"You know what, Mako" Korra said.

"Yeah"

"We have to learn how to close doors before we start kissing." She told him.

"You know, you're right." He agreed.

"Do you want to play Speed?" Korra asked.

"Okay" Mako agreed, and this time they DID close the door…and locked it.

**XxXxXxX**

**Okay to get this straight, Mako and Asami broke up, they are done and still friends. I came up with this idea when I was playing cards with my brother, because we were fighting over every single thing and it reminded me of Mako and Korra. Ahh, the beauty of linking everything back to the Legend of Korra, it is ever so beautiful.**

**I hoped you like it and please review!**


End file.
